A conventional memory device includes a memory cell, a local bit line, a global bit line, a word line, a pass gate circuit, a pre-charger, and a cross-coupled p-channel metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) circuit. Prior to a write operation of the memory device, the pre-charger pre-charges the local bit line to a high voltage level, e.g., a level of a source voltage at which the memory device is operated. Thereafter, the local bit line is left floating at the high voltage level.
During a write operation of the memory device, a low voltage level, e.g., a level of a ground voltage of the memory device, is first provided to the global bit line. Then, the pass gate circuit electrically couples the local bit line to the global bit line. This transfers the low voltage level from the global bit line to the local bit line. This, in turn, pulls the local bit line from the high voltage level towards the low voltage level. Subsequently, the cross-coupled p-channel MOSFETs circuit pulls the local bit line to the low voltage level. At this time, the word line is activated, whereby a bit ‘0’ of data is written to the memory cell. Such a write operation consumes a large amount of power.